Computer systems utilize a number of storage mediums and associated devices to store data required by the system and its users. These storage devices are generally placed in bays within a computer chassis. In many computer systems it is essential that these devices are easily accessible so as to not disturb the other devices or the system as a whole when they are inserted or removed. Accordingly, computer manufacturers have begun to provide external openings in computer chassis which provide direct access to the bays and the devices located therein without requiring access to other components of the computer system.
In order to insert these devices into their respective bays, carriers are frequently used as platforms to hold each device. These carriers are designed to secure each device and provide for smooth insertion into a bay and to assure a proper electrical connection between the device and the system. However, most carrier designs require the individual inserting the device to apply force directly to the carrier, either through pushing or pulling, to connect the device to the computer system, usually by a male connector on the back of the device and a female connector on a system board at the back of the bay. Further, in an attempt to insert or remove a device from the system, the individual often applies force to the device in a direction non-parallel to the connector. By application of such forces connector pins are often bent and the stress placed on the system board, into which the device is connected, can lead to system failures.
In order to provide insulation against dirt and dust invasion, and restrict individuals from inserting foreign objects into the chassis which could cause catastrophic failure to the system, the carriers are often provided with doors which serve to seal the bay after device insertion. When a bay is not in use, filler panels are provided which seal the chassis. These filler panels are semi-permanent in nature and are placed in the chassis after the initial device configuration is determined. As a result, the filler panels are generally difficult to remove and, once removed, are difficult to reattach to the chassis. In order to alleviate some of these difficulties, a complete carrier and door combination is sometimes used in lieu of the filler panel. However, these components are often never used in connection with a device and add unnecessary costs to the system.
As a consequence, there exists a need for an apparatus which provides for consistent and controlled device insertion and which serves as a filler panel when a bay is not in use and which serves as a carrier door when a bay is occupied.